· El clαn Uzumαki ·
by Gri Kiryuu
Summary: La vida de un hokage no es nada sencilla.
1. Chapter 1

-

-

-

-

Tiempo sin hacer nada de Naru-kun -.-… espero les guste :) a mí me gusto escribirlo…

Naruto no ser mío, ser de Kishimoto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Sin más que agregar, comentar o decir al fic.

-

-

-

-

Capítulo uno

Restregó por quinta vez sus ojos. Hizo un vano intento por mantenerlos abiertos, pero el sueño le estaba ganando. El sol empezaba a salir en la aldea de la hoja. La verdad si no se levantaba Tsunade lo mataría, y si que lo mataría. ¿Cómo llegar tarde a su ceremonia de "entrega de cargos" para ser el próximo hokage?. No se lo perdonaría jamás.

Se levanto como pudo de la cama. Camino hasta el baño, una buena ducha le serviría. Las gotas de agua, poco a poco consumían su sueño. Salio y camino con cuidado. Su hermosa esposa aún dormía, no quería y debía molestarla, con siete meses de embarazo, sus hormonas estaban desatadas. Por su salud prefirió dejar que se despertase sola.

Estaba a punto de ser Hokage, estaba a solo dos meses de ser padre. El, Uzumaki Naruto, el número uno hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca, estaba nervioso. Ni siquiera sabía por que. No se puso nervioso cuando estaba a punto de casarse, ni cuando peleo contra su "ex mejor amigo" el vengador de los Uchiha.

Lo que lo ponía realmente nervioso, era que ya no podría estar con su Sakura-chan, no podría complacerle sus antojos. No la vería mucho tiempo. Eso lo mataba.

Suspiro. Miro con ternura su mujer, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, acaricio su vientre, en respuesta el "bebé" pateo. Sonrío, siempre hacia lo mismo, al menos ya lo conocía.

Ella abrió pesadamente los ojos. Miro a su marido parado frente al closet acomodando su atuendo. Su vista era algo borrosa. A esas horas no le era muy placentero levantarse.

—¿Qué hora es?-pregunto tapando su cara con uno de sus brazos.

—Son las 5:35- le dijo sonriendo.

Ella hizo un gesto de fastidio, la verdad es que tenía muy poco tiempo para bañarse, arreglarse, maquillarse y peinarse. Frunció el seño, tardaría más con esa panza que se cargaba.

Se levanto con esfuerzo de la cama, cada vez pesaba más. Acomodo su bata para dormir y tomo su toalla. Camino hasta su marido y le dio un beso en los labios. Este sonrío, el vientre de Sakura hacia un espacio entre ellos.

Ella frunció el seño. Se soltó del agarre de su esposo. —¿Es que cada día tengo que parecer más una vaca enorme?-pregunto con fastidio la chica.

Naruto rió divertido, le daba ternura ver a su esposa molesta, por estar un poco "llenita", la entendía, si el cargara con varios kilos en el vientre, se sentiría "gordo" valla que si.

Camino hasta el baño, la verdad es que hoy, no podría tardarse mucho tiempo en la ducha. Odiaba no darse su tiempo para relajarse, pero el deber llamaba.

Salio envuelta en su toalla, camino despacio hasta el closet, casi toda su ropa ya no le quedaba. Cogió su nuevo vestido blanco, era un regalo de Ino, la verdad su amiga le conocía los gustos, le gustaban las cosas sencillas, sin muchos detalles, simples y frescos.

Se puso unas zapatillas con tacón bajo, a pesar de estar a unos meses de dar a luz, no perdía la vanidad, no, no la futura primera dama. (xD).

Pintó sus labios de color carmín, puso algo de delineador en sus ojos, y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Estaba relativamente "natural".

—Lista-dijo con algo alegría.

—Bien, vamos antes de que Tsuande-bachan nos fucile- dijo divertido el rubio.

Sakura en respuesta le dio un codazo al chico, no le gustaba que se expresara así de su sensei.

-

En la torre Hokage, Shizune revisaba los últimos preparativos de la ceremonia. Tsunade quería que todo saliera perfecto. Esa sería su última labor como Hokage.

Los Uzumaki, llegaron con un elegante retraso al despacho de la Goidame. Naruto dio un leve golpe a la puerta. A lo que Tsunade respondió desde dentro "pase".

Naruto dejo que su mujer entrara primero, cerro la puerta tras de si. Desde que se había casado con Sakura sus modales se había arreglado considerablemente.

—Buenos días vieja-saludo efusivo el rubio.

Sakura lo miro feo-Buenos días sensei-dijo esta.

La rubia respondió con el mismo saludo. Entrelazo sus dedos y recargo su cara entre sus manos. Tenía varias cosas que explicarles a los chicos.

—Bien, señores Uzumaki, tengo varios puntos que aclarar con ustedes-hizo una pausa- el paso que van a dar es muy importante, la aldea dependerá de ti Naruto-dijo la rubia.

—Eso lo se-respondió el rubio cruzado de brazos.

—Es mí deber informarte, que ahora tu mayor responsabilidad es tu aldea, todo lo harás por esta, serás su mente, sus ojos, y su todo-agregó la mujer.

—Estoy dispuesto a aceptar todo-aclaró el rubio.

Tsunade sonrío, sabía que Naruto diría "si" a todo lo que se le pediría. Pero el único inconveniente sería que no estaría mucho tiempo con su familia.

Sakura permanecía en silencio, le preocupaba no tener a Naruto cerca en muchos momentos, le molestaba la idea de que no llegase a estar en los logros del futuro "hijo".

—¿Estas dispuesto, a sacrificar a tu familia por Konoha?-pregunto Tsunade, sabía que era una pregunta demasiado difícil de responder.

El rubio sintió un nudo en la garganta, miro a Sakura, esta miraba a un punto "X", miro también el vientre de la chica, lo miro como pidiendo permiso al "ser" que estaba dentro.

—S-si-titubeo.

—Muy bien, mi estimado Uzumaki Naruto será el sexto Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas-dijo contenta Tsunade.

Naruto hizo una leve reverencia, estrecho la mano de Tsunade con amabilidad. La verdad era que si le preguntaban algo más estaba seguro de que moriría ahí mismo.

—Bien, ahora debemos de presentarle a Konoha al nuevo Lord Hokage-anunció Tsunade.

Caminaron hasta el balcón de la torre Hokage, una multitud "muy" grande estaba reunida. Naruto distinguió a sus amigos. Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, TenTen, Lee, Neji, Choji, Sai, Yamato, varios de ellos con sus hijos, y sus fieles seguidores, Konohamaru, Moegi, y Udon.

Sonrío, todos se acordaron de el. A pesar de estar nervioso, camino hasta la gran multitud. Tsunade iniciaría con el discurso.

—Konoha, es mi deber presentarles como quinta, a su nuevo Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.-dijo mientras aplaudía cariñosamente.

Muchos aplausos se escucharon, todos empezaron a aplaudirle al poseedor del Kyuubi, por primera vez todos lo miraron hacia arriba. Todos sonrieron y aplaudieron, Naruto sentía una gran emoción.

Tsunade le susurro que era hora de empezar con su discurso.

Aclaro su garganta, y se acerco al final del balcón.

—Ciudadanos, con todo el amor, que le tengo a la tierra que me vio nacer, es mi deber como la sexta sombra, jurar ante todos y cada uno de ustedes, que protegeré con mi vida, a esta tierra, por todos, y cada uno de los que dieron su vida en la última guerra, por aquellos que no pensaron demasiado, en darles un mañana a los que vienen en camino –volteo a ver a el vientre de Sakura- Por todos los que pelearon, y pelearan-hizo una pausa y apretó los puños- ¡Por Konoha!-gritó.

"Por Konoha" gritaron todos los reunidos, otro gran fuerte aplauso se escucho. Naruto sonrío satisfecho, sabía que algún día todos lo querrían.

Se despidió efusivamente de los aldeanos, entro otra vez a la torre, ahora le presentarían a los consejeros de Konoha.

Entraron al gran salón de juntas. Sakura permanecía de su mano, la verdad se sentía incomoda. Hasta el mismo Naruto se sentía incomodo.

Tsunade le presento a todos sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo. La verdad es que no se había aprendido los nombres de todos los viejos que había visto, ya luego se encargaría de preguntárselos a Shuzune.

Naruto se llevo a Sakura al despacho, la verdad es que quería estar a solas con mujer.

Entraron al nuevo despacho "Uzumaki" Naruto se sentó en la silla del Hokage, siempre había soñado con sentarse ahí. —Acércate- llamo a Sakura. Ella camino lentamente, se sentó en las piernas de Naruto, entrelazo sus brazos en su cuello, y beso sus labios.

—Felicidades-le susurro.

—Gracias-

Naruto unió otra vez sus labios con los de ella. Le encantaba tenerla cerca.

Sakura hizo un gesto de dolor. Coloco sus manos en su vientre, un dolor punzante le dio en el vientre.

—¿Qué tienes?-pregunto asustado el rubio.

La chica se levanto de las piernas de su marido, ahogo un grito, su blanco vestido se "mojo" de la parte de abajo. Sakura coloco sus manos en su vientre, el dolor se hacia cada vez más grande.

—Na-naruto, creo que es hora-dijo la chica.

Naruto tomo a su esposa en brazos y corrió hacía la salida de la torre. Shizune estaba en los pasillos de la torre, se espanto al ver a Naruto correr con la chica en brazos.

—¿Qué sucede?-pregunto asustada.

—¡Sakura-chan dará a luz!-grito histérico el rubio.

—¡Dios!, ¡llamare a Tsunade-sama!-grito la mujer.

Naruto corrió hasta la salida de la torre, salio de lugar y corrió por las calles de Konoha, para su mala suerte, a esa hora justamente, es cuando más gente hay en la calle. Frunció el seño, tardaría bastante, y su esposa estaba teniendo contracciones cada vez más frecuentes, y lo peor, antes de tiempo.

Esquivo como pudo a los aldeanos, estuvo a punto de ser "atropellado" por una mujer gorda, que cargaba con muchas bolsas.

A pesar de ser el mejor ninja de su aldea, el rubio Uzumaki no estaba pensando con la cabeza en estos momentos.

Llego a como pudo al hospital. Las enfermeras se llevaron a Sakura ala sala de partos, Naruto permaneció intranquilo. La verdad le preocupaba que su esposa diera a luz dos meses antes.

Una de las enfermeras le dijo que se tranquilizara. Tsunade llegó unos minutos después de que Sakura ingresara a la sala. Naruto estaba histérico. Estuvo a punto de ahorcar a la rubia solo por llegar tres minutos tarde. Sin duda la paternidad afectaba.

—Joder, Sakura es fuerte estará bien, pero por milésima vez. ¡Deja de gritarme! ¡Estas en un hospital!-gritó la rubia.

Continuará….

Corto lo sé… pero a mí me gusta dejar las cosas en suspenso xD…

Se cuidan y gracias por leerme:)

Atte:  
U.G

'si te a gustado esta historia, deja tu review de ti depende que esta historia siga o se valla a la basura'.


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen haberme tardado tanto... espero disfruten de este capítulo que es, relativamente corto... muchísimo más que el antieror, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo...

Disfruten de esta lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

* * *

Tsunade se había ido, dejándolo solo y pensativo. Más pensativo, claro.

Buscó en sus bolsillos unas cuantas monedas, metió una por el orificio de la maquina de café. Tenía que serenarse. O al menos hacer el intento de.

Bebió, bebió tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no le había puesto azúcar.

Caminó de un lado a otro. Mordía sin mucha preocupación su uña. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

Su fiel amigo Sai lo acompañaba, no de la manera en la que a el le gustaba, pero lo hacía. No de la manera en que cualquier otro lo haría, pero ahí estaba y eso contaba, ¿cierto?.

—Naruto-kun, deberías tranquilizarte-sugirió el chico.

—No-no-no-no- puedo-dijo de manera rápida, el café había causado sus estragos.

Sai lo noto, estaba más raro de lo normal. Lo miro de arriba abajo tratando de encontrar el interruptor encendido apagado del rubio, pero no tuvo buenos resultados.

—¿Cuántas tazas te has tomado?-

—No-no-no-no- lo sé una dos tres cuatro cinco seis siete ocho nueve diez-dijo de manera aún más hiperactiva.

—Ya veo-

-

-

—Un poco más Sakura-alentaba Tsunade.

La joven de cabellos rosados pujaba con todas sus fuerzas. Joder le dolía y mucho.

—Ya casi Sakura ya casi-decía la mujer rubia.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas. El sudor salía por todos sus poros y sin dudas al día siguiente tendría muchos calambres.

—¡Con más fuerza niña!-

—¡Joder que no ve que me duele! ¡Llevo más de quince minutos queriendo sacar al mocoso y no puedo! ¡Déme un maldito respiro!-gritó tan fuerte que hasta Gaara en Suna escuchó a la joven esposa del Hokage.

Pujo conteniendo todo el aliento. Sintió como si una gran piedra saliera de ella. Escuchó claramente los llantos del bebé… dio un suspiro aliviada…

—Felicidades Sakura, es un hermoso niño-le dijo mientras se lo entregaba.

Lo analizo, lo saco de su pequeña manta y checo que todo estuviese en orden, sus bracitos, manos y cabeza estaban bien.

El bebé tenía el pelo rubio. No pudo ver el color de sus ojos ya que los mantenía cerrados. Lo acurruco en su pecho y se relajo.

—Valió la pena-le dijo casi en susurro a Tsunade.

—Si, déjame le hablo al idiota de tu marido… estoy segura que debe de estar con el alma en un hilo-dicho esto salio de la habitación.

-·-·-·

Estaba aferrado a la maquina de café. Sai lo jalaba de una pierna intentando vanamente separar al joven de la "cosa infernal".

—Joder Naruto- lo jalo aún más fuerte- Tsunade te matara si rompes la maquina-le dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Naruto seguía aferrado a la maquina como un niño a un dulce. La verdad es que en ese momento no era conciente de todos sus actos. El café no era nada bueno para el.

Una gotita de sudor resbalo por la cien de la quinta. El ver a Naruto aferrado a una maquina y a Sai tratando de quitarlo, era algo que a cualquiera le sorprendería. Si a cualquiera menos a ella.

—¿Se puede saber que jodidos hacen?-preguntó con una vena en la frente.

Sai recobro la compostura y pidió disculpas. Naruto seguía bajo los efectos del café… sus ojos estaban completamente azules y su expresión era la de un maniático.

—Naruto, yo venía a decirte que tu hijo ya nació-la voz de Tsunade no parecía muy contenta con el aspecto del rubio.

Aparentemente recobro la compostura y le dio las gracias a la quinta. Camino por aquellos pasillos y entro con sumo cuidado a la habitación.

Vio a Sakura cargar un pequeño bulto en los brazos.

—¿Puedo?-pregunto.

Sakura le tendió al pequeño. Naruto lo cargo como si fuese un experto, la verdad es que sentía muchísimas ganas de llorar, aunque no lo demostrase.

—Tiene tu boca-le dijo mientras la miraba de reojo.

—Será un gran chico-

—Sabes Sakura-chan, recuérdame nunca tomar café-soltó sorpresivamente

Arqueo una ceja y asintió levemente, había aprendido que a veces era mejor no preguntar nada.

—¿Cómo lo llamaremos?-cuestiono la pelirosa.

—Tenía pensado en llamarlo como mi padre… ¿qué dices?-

—Minato… erm, me gusta… si así quieres ese será su nombre-

Minato Uzumaki. Heredero de la nueva familia Uzumaki. Sin duda llegaría a hacer grandes cosas, sus padres lo sabían.

**Continuará…**

Querrán matarme, lo sé… pero no sé que poner aquí…

TwT lo ciento…

Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.

**Atte:**

Gri U.

¿Reviews?

nwn


	3. Chapter 3

**Y de cierta forma, no tenía nada en mente para esta historia. Luego de mirar un Doujin, por la web, decidí escribir algo parecido. Lamento muchísimo el retraso. Espero tener los capítulos más seguidos…**

* * *

"Celos paternales"

**

* * *

**

Las cosas en la nueva familia Uzumaki, habían cambiado mucho. El joven matrimonio, se mantenía regido, por las exigencias del pequeño heredo.

Sakura, le prestaba demasiada atención al pequeño. Naruto se sentía olvidado.

Todos los mimos, besos, abrazos, y palabras bonitas eran para Minato. De alguna extraña forma, comenzó a sentir celos de su propio hijo.

¡Sakura era suya y de nadie mas! Había pasado por mucho, para que ella le quisiera. Y ahora que lo había conseguido, el niño. No iba a usurpar su lugar.

Padre vs Hijo. Cualquiera que conociera a Naruto, sabía que el pequeño niño ganaría con creses. Naruto no era precisamente el mejor estratega.

—Sakura-chan… tengo hambre-intentó llamar su atención el rubio.

La chica de cabellos rosados, alimentaba a su hijo. Este le echaba una mirada burlona a su ignorado padre.

Frunció el seño. Sakura, lo había cambiado, por aquel mocoso, de cabellos rubios, idéntico a el.

Celoso de su propio hijo. Típico de Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura no se daba cuenta de la situación. Ignoraba por completo los celos enfermizos he estúpidos de su marido.

—Sakura-chan… tengo hambre-repitió cual niño de seis años.

—Ya voy Naruto… deja termino de darle de comer al niño-

Resoplo molesto. Camino derrotado hasta la mesa de la cocina. Esperando su alimento. Pudo observar claramente la mirada de burla de su hijo.

Acomodo al niño en el cunero. Dio un suspiro de ternura. El niño era un sol. Demasiado parecido a Naruto. ¡Naruto! Había olvidado que el rubio la esperaba abajo para comer.

Bajo con rapidez las escaleras. Camino con paso sereno hasta la cocina. Notando la mirada de reproche de su marido. Lo ignoro y comenzó a preparar los alimentos.

—¿Qué quieres comer Naruto?-cuestiono encendiendo la estufa.

Se cruzo de brazos. Hizo un puchero infantil, captando la atención de su mujer. —Ya nada-dijo evitando su mirada.

Enarco una ceja sorprendida. ¿Tanto se había tardado arriba? .

—Naruto… ¿estas bien?-le preguntó en un tono maternal. Acercándose a él.

Evito su mirada. —Si-

—Mmm-Sakura hizo un sonido, dando a entender que pensaba en algo que decir.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la estufa. Cogió un recipiente y lo lleno con agua. Dejándola hervir.

—Sabes… Minato-chan, es muy lindo… muy parecido a ti-comentó Sakura, tratando de entablar conversación con su marido.

—¿En serio?-pregunto intentando parecer interesado. La verdad era que estaba muy celoso del recién llegado.

—Si… le gusta que el acaricie detrás de la oreja, como a ti-

Una media sonrisa se formo en el rostro del Uzumaki. Quizás después de todo, el niño no era tan "usurpador" como el creía.

Cogió unos sobres de ramen instantáneo y los hecho en el sartén. Sabía que eso alegraría a Naruto. Coloco dos tazones a un lado, y vertió la comida en ellos. Le tendió uno a Naruto y comenzó a comer. El rubio extrañamente no comía nada.

—Naruto, me estas asustando. ¿Qué te ocurre?-le pregunto pasando una mano por su frente.

—Ya te dije que nada Sakura-chan-

Dio un suspiro apenas audible. Masajeo sus sienes, en señal de cansancio y frustración.

—En serio Sakura no quiero nada-aclaró el rubio con la mirada seria. Tenía los brazos perfectamente cruzados y no le miraba a los ojos.

—Eres tan infantil-reprochó ella, con el seño fruncido y los puños fuertemente cerrados.

La miro de arriba abajo. La amaba con toda su alma, pero, los celos, son los celos, y el había caído en sus redes. —¿Infantil? ¿INFANTIL YO?-su respiración se acelero- ¡Tú eres la que me ignora y me menosprecia cuando esta con ese pequeño bulto de carne!-gritó histérico el joven Uzumaki.

Arqueó una ceja sorprendida. ¿Un bulto de carne? ¿Así se expresaba de su pequeño hijo? Aquello hizo salir a la fiera que vivía dentro de ella. Nadie absolutamente nadie, podía hablar así de su hijo. A excepción de ella. No le había dolido parirlo, como para oír decir malas cosas de el.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Minato-chan!-gritó la pelirrosa en el mismo tono que el.

—¡ES QUE NI SIQUIERA TE DIGNAS A DARME LOS BUENOS DÍAS DESDE QUE EL LLEGO!-gritó el Uzumaki con unas pequeñas lagrimitas corriendo por sus ojos.

Y abrió los ojos a más no poder. ¿Tanto así era su amor por el pequeño niño? ¿A tal punto de descuidar a su marido?. Oh Valla, si que tenía que disculparse.

—Naruto yo…-intentó acercarse, más el rubio fue más rápido y la esquivo.

—Ya déjalo así-el rubio se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y comenzó a comer lentamente.

—Sabes… por mucho que ame a Minato-chan, el no remplazara el amor que te tengo a tí Naruto, tú eres mi esposo, mi protector, mi mejor amigo. ¿Crees que cambiaría todas esas cosas?-preguntó con ternura al ver como la miraba por el rabillo de ojo, con los ojos vidriosos.

Y de cierta forma. Ella tenía razón. Tenían un lazo muy, muy grande. El hecho de que un pequeño niño _no planeado _llegará a iluminar sus vidas. Los unía aún más. Más por el hecho de que habían sido uno mismo, al momento de concebirlo.

—Te amo Naruto, y nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso-y dicho esto lo abrazo con fuerza. Un calido y amoroso abrazo. Demostrándole lo mucho que le quería.

La tomo delicadamente por la barbilla. Atrayéndola hasta su boca. Un beso simple, puro e improvisado.

—Sakura-chan, lamento haber estado celoso de Minato-chan, es solo, que, desde que el llego, ya no me mimas….-admitió un tanto sonrojado, y triste.

—¿Sabes que un bebé necesita muchos cuidados? Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que tengo aún libre… antes de volver al hospital. No te he olvidado Naruto-kun-confesó, también sonrojada.

Rieron divertidos un momento. El llanto del pequeño los distrajo de todo.

—Quizás más tarde, si no estas muy ocupado, puedo darte un pequeño regalo-le dijo la pelirrosa, un tanto pervertida.

—¡Si! ¡Si!-medió grito el rubio.

Quizás, después de todo, los celos no son tan malos…

**Continuará.**

xD…

Como ya lo dije, lamento el retraso. Espero tener pronto los últimos dos capítulos :)…

Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.

Atte.

Grisácea U.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Y con esto llegamos al final. Después de Ufff. Mis disculpas. Sinceramente ya no tengo cabeza para mis fanfics de Naruto.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro.**

_"Ahí vamos otra vez…"_

* * *

_Konoha. 5 años después…_

—¡Vuelve aquí pequeño monstruo!-gritó exasperada la vieja mujer.

—¡No me atrapas! ¡No me atrapas!-se burlo.

Ahí iban —_como casi todos los días_—. El pequeño Minato Uzumaki, el hijo del Hokage y su vieja y demacrada niñera.

Como siempre. La vieja mujer intentaba por todos los medios que el pequeño heredero de los Uzumaki comiera, se bañara, vistiera, entrenara, y tomara la siesta.

—¡Tendrás que correr más rápido Runa-obasan!-le dijo el pequeño desde lo alto de un árbol.

Suspiro resignada. Masajeó sus sienes con suavidad. No quería, pero, por el bien de su mente y salud tendría que llamar al Hokage. —_Otra vez…_—

Con el típico "puf" desapareció. El pequeño sonrío suavemente. Sabía lo que pasaría después.

**·.·**

—Joder… sería más fácil si no hubiese tanto papeleo inútil que llenar-murmuro por lo bajo el Hokage mientras terminaba unos formularios sobre la "disciplina militar" de Konoha.

El molesto ruido de la puerta llamando lo saco de sus muy importantes deberes. Con todo el cansancio posible murmuro un "pase".

Una mujer de avanzada edad entro con el seño ligeramente fruncido y las ropas bastante sucias y desaliñadas. Entro por la puerta principal al despacho.

—¿Runa-san?-pregunto sorprendido el Uzumaki al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la mujer.

Asintió levemente. —Mis disculpas mi señor. Pero necesito su ayuda… el pequeño Minato se niega a cumplir sus deberes-

Frunció el seño. ¿Por eso era tanto escándalo?

—Mis disculpas Runa-san, pero estoy bastante ocupado-

Sintió como la muerte se aproximaba. —¡Solo necesito que lo convenza de bajar del árbol!-pidió suplicante la mujer.

Y una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien. ¿Un árbol? No le sorprendía realmente. Estaba al tanto de que lo que tenía por hijo, no era precisamente una "santo".

—Bueno… solo por esta vez-suspiro derrotado y levantándose de su asiento.

**·.·**

Bebió un sorbo de su soda; miro de reojo el camino que había tomado su "nana". _Nada_. No había rastros ni de ella, ni de su padre. Aquello le sorprendió.

Se limpió los restos de tierra de su pequeño pantalón y se acomodo sobre aquel árbol. Quizás en unos cinco minutos tendría a su padre a un lado.

—Es raro que Runa-obasan, no allá llegado-murmuro para si el pequeño de ojos verdes.

A su edad el pequeño Minato hablaba y pronunciaba perfectamente las palabras. —_Todo por la insistencia de su terca he histérica madre_—.

—¿Qué es raro?-preguntó su padre mientras aparecía a un lado de él.

Sonrío con aquella sonrisa zorruna que tanto lo caracterizaba. —Hola Naruto-saludo con insolencia.

No le sorprendía realmente. La primera palabra que pronuncio fue "Naruto". Nunca le había llamado padre. Ni nada parecido, solamente Naruto. Aquello le entristecía muy en el fondo.

—Minato-hablo en el mismo tono.

Se intercambiaron miradas retadoras por unos momentos.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó mientras recargaba su pequeña espalda sobre el tronco de aquel viejo árbol.

—No lo sé… quería venir a saludar-

Los minutos pasaron silenciosos. Ninguno decía nada. No había nada que se tuviesen que decir realmente.

—¿No tienes algo que hacer en la torre?-preguntó un tanto incomodo, generalmente después de regañarlo se iba, pero aún permanecía ahí, observándolo fijamente. _Examinándolo._

Naruto hizo un sonido indicándole que pensaba en como responderle. —No, al menos no hoy-medio mintió el rubio mayor.

Suspiro con fastidió y le miro hastiado. —¿Se te ofrecía algo?-preguntó molesto. —_Su padre estaba poniéndolo molesto_—.

Negó con la cabeza ligeramente. —No, solo quería pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hijo-admitió.

Era realmente incomodo tener a alguien muy cerca de ti en un caluroso día de verano. Odiaba a la gente pegajosa. Siempre había sido un espíritu libre.

—¿Podrías darme espacio? ¡Naruto me asfixias!-le dijo el pequeño niño rubio mientras se alejaba un poco de su "pegajoso padre".

—¿Yo? ¿Asfixiarte?-ya iba a articular otra palabra cuando recordó que con su pequeño hijo se tenía que usar la psicología inversa.

—Si, tu… ¡Ni modos que Runa-obasan!-dijo el pequeño con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

Sonrío suavemente ante tal muestra de desagrado. —De acuerdo… ¿qué tal si vamos por un poco de ramen?-preguntó sin perder la sonrisa, el mayor de los rubios.

Arqueo su pequeña ceja sorprendido. —¿Esperas que yo me baje así como así?-pregunto ofendido. —Además… no tengo ganas de ramen-dijo después.

—De acuerdo… entonces… ¿qué quieres?-pregunto mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza.

—¡Quiero Dangos!-sonrío con alegría luego de la última palabra.

Guardo un momento silencio, como si dudara de las palabras del pequeño. —Si te compro los dangos, ¿vas a bajarte del árbol?-pregunto inocentemente el rubio mayor.

Asintió levemente con su cabecita. —Lo prometo-aseguró.

—De acuerdo… espera aquí por favor-pidió para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

El pequeño suspiro con alivio he intento relajarse de nuevo. —Pensé que nunca se iría-dijo para si.

Pasaron cinco minutos de silencio. Donde solo los cantos de los pájaros y los árboles moviéndose con el viento se hacían audibles.

—¡Ya llegue!-dijo con alegría Naruto, mientras se colocaba al lado de su "retoño".

Frunció ligeramente el seño y suspiro con resignación. Lo único que le quedaba era comer.

Tomo con cuidado la caja de dangos y metió con lentitud uno en su pequeña boca. —¡Rico!-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy al estilo de su rubio padre.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante tal acción. ¡Y pensar que estuvo celoso de ese pequeño!...

Miro de reojo a su joven retoño. Comía tan despreocupadamente, sin ninguna preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Y qué tanto me estas viendo?-preguntó el niño mientras dejaba de comer.

—Nada, nada. Anda, termina de comer que Runa-san debe de estar esperándote.-le dijo mientras se ponía de pie sobre aquella rama.

**·.·**

—¿Estás completamente segura Shizune?-preguntó por sexta vez en aquella hora, la de cabellera rosada.

—¡Si, si!, no hay ninguna duda Sakura-san-confirmo.

Dio un suspiro de resignación. Tendría que aceptar la verdad. Porque, no era la primera vez…

—¿Cómo crees que reaccione Naruto-san ante la noticia?-pregunto la morena con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Medito unos momentos sobre la pregunta recién hecha. La verdad era que, la primera vez que le había comentado a su marido sobre su situación no fue una ocasión digna de recordar.

_Naruto había gritado tan fuerte, que hasta Gaara en Suna había podido escucharlo. _

_Se había puesto tan histérico, que la misma Tsunade, se encargo de darle una buena bofetada para hacerle entrar en razón._

Todo Konoha se había enterado de aquello —Y no de la mejor manera—.

—No lo sé… tendré que averiguarlo-dijo sin más…

**·.·**

Había terminado su comida, y estaba listo para bajar. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, su molesto padre no había movido ningún músculo luego de su "conversación" anterior.

—¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó, despacio con cierta timidez.

Le miro un momento y negó con la cabeza. —Estoy bien-sonrío- —¿Podrías bajar ahora si?-preguntó, despacio, como si el niño fuese a negarse casi al instante.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su pequeño rostro. —¡Tengo sueño Dettebayo!-dijo el pequeño.

Le miro un momento sin comprender realmente la situación. Aquella era la primera vez que tardaba menos de una hora en convencerlo de bajar del árbol.

—Bueno-hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que la tomara- —Te llevaré con tu madre, que, en estos momentos estoy ocupado-

No obtuvo respuesta por parte del pequeño.

**·.·**

Bien, ya tenía todo planeado. Todo sería rápido para que con suerte, Naruto no comprendiera del todo la situación y no hiciese otro escándalo.

Mordió sus labios he intentó darse animo a si misma. Aquello no era algo del otro mundo, era totalmente natural, y por tanto, no debía preocuparse.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe. Un pequeño rubio entro corriendo directamente hacía ella para darle un abrazo. —¡Mamá!-gritó con alegría mientras le abrazaba efusivamente.

—Venga, no puedo respirar-dijo haciendo un esfuerzo- —¿Por qué no vas donde Shizune y le ayudas a examinar a los enfermos?-preguntó la mujer mientras bajaba al pequeño de nuevo al piso.

—¡Si!-dijo feliz mientras corría de nuevo hacía la puerta.

—Naruto, necesito hablar contigo-

Trago saliva. —¿Qué pasa ahora Sakura-chan?-

—Naruto yo…-de alguna forma, las palabras no salían por completo de su boca.

—Venga Sakura-chan, ¡suéltalo!-le animo el rubio.

—Naruto yo. ¡YO ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-gritó, mientras por dentro, moría de vergüenza.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte del rubio. No parecía reaccionar, estaba como una estatua.

—¿Naruto estas bien?-preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente hacía el.

Y fue ahí. Fue ahí, cuando maldijo a la suerte por haberse acercado hasta el. —¡NO!-gritó tan fuerte, que de nuevo, el Kazekage de Suna, pudo oírlo.

—¡NO DE NUEVO SAKURA-CHAN!-

Y aquella sensación, la recorrió de nuevo. Casi como si estuviese viviendo lo mismo de cinco años atrás.

Corrió en dirección a la salida. No podía creer aún, que otro "retoño" viniese en camino.

Frunció ligeramente el seño. Vaya, no había sido tan malo como lo imagino.

—_¡Nooooo!_-escuchó gritar de lejos.

Aquel lloriqueo le había sonado idéntico al de hacía cinco años atrás. Corrió en dirección hacía la fuente del ruido, observando a su marido abrazado a sus rodillas, murmurando cosas referentes a lo recién dicho.

—Dios, _ahí vamos otra vez_-

**FIN**

¡Wiiiiiii! Me siento feliz xD… muy feliz. Tardé siglos, pero al fin lo terminé…

Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.

**Atte.**

Gri


End file.
